


Play me, I’m yours. feat München 2013.

by kristallisatie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristallisatie/pseuds/kristallisatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Munich and everywhere else in the world, pianos are placed in the public for people to play. The slogan is "Play me, I'm yours". Perfect tool to capture a lost Austrian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play me, I’m yours. feat München 2013.

**Author's Note:**

> Dresden (Saxony) and Vienna (Austria) are the music capitals of the German speaking era. It makes perfect sense for them to speak in high level of musical understanding. Music tradition in Bavaria isn't bad either (but not brilliant).
> 
> Bavaria = Theodor, Saxony = Adalbert.

“What is this, Theo?” Adalbert points at the peculiar upright piano placed in the middle of a shopping mall. The bottom decoration somehow makes the originally English words more French looking than it should be.

“Oh that? Some British guy came up with the idea of putting pianos in the city,” Theodor turns over his body to face the piano, crossing his arms with a smug smile. “City council asked for my opinion, and I thought that was good for fetching someone who often gets lost with his mobile complete out of battery.”

“What did you just say?” Adalbert gets confused.

The Bavarian notices something, and he points at the direction to the left of the piano. “Look!”

It is the Austrian, Roderich, approaching the musical instrument in full curiosity.

“Roderich has the worst sense of direction yet he probably has a music navigator or something, and he always end up in some kind of music venue in the city. With this we don’t have to worry about where on earth did he go.” Theodor looks like he has captured a little mouse at the trap. Adalbert begins to be concerned at the other’s wellbeing.

The Austrian stands about five metres away from the piano, which has successfully piqued his interest. His gaze is fixed on the piano, his legs eager to run towards it at any given second, and his hands are about to reach for it-

“What on earth is he doing, just go for it already-” Adalbert speaks in annoyance.

There are other people around the piano, and some of them notices how eager Roderich wants to play. They gesture him to go for it, but Roderich looks around, and decides to shake his hand and mumbles. “No- I am not good at it. I am afraid I will embarrass myself-”

“God, I haven’t felt the need to choke a person so hard lately!” What the hell did he just say - Adalbert makes a shaking fist. “A person other than you, I mean.”

Theodor sighs. “Thanks…”

The crowd is friendly and they begin to encourage Roderich to take the piano bench. Roderich makes an ashamed expression before walking over in hesitation, taking a seat in a very uncertain manner.

“What is with that- brat. I just want to kil-”

“Calm down Adal, I am not even that angry yet.”

Roderich lifts up his hand, taking up a deep breath. The crowd remains chatting because it’s just like all other people attempting the piano – they play it just for fun.

Full A minor chord glissando. Adalbert knows immediately what Roderich is going to play. Theodor turns around, about to facepalm as well, after a measure.

“Oh God, why that piece…” The Bavarian looks away.

“But… that is one of the easiest and crowd pleasing piece,” Adalbert still wants to choke Roderich very hard for his fake humility, but at least he is somewhat lowering his standard by not playing pieces that are difficult for common people to understand. “It’s not like he is playing Ravel.”

"Yeah but still. The level is too high for a street piano performance. Geez, and he said he can’t play piano well…”

“He should have chosen something like twinkle twinkle instead of a Paganini etude….” Adalbert already knows what will happen after he finishes the piece, and he drags Theodor to leave with him.

"Hey, the purpose of this is to capture him before he goes lost again!”

As Theodor finishes his words, Roderich finishes slamming the keyboard, and with a very satisfied face he stands up, receiving the passionate applause from the astonished crowd.

Now, more cheers from the crowd. And there was an older man approaching Roderich, with all possible forms of respect and admiration on his face.

“Oh god it is Lorin Maazel!” Theo gapes in terror. “Shit!”

“My dear sir, you play excellently and I have not heard your name before-” The current conductor of Munich Phil extends his hand to inquire more on this godly talented player.

The next thing Adal and Theo see is a genuinely embarrassed Roderich, partly amused by the number and the identity of audience he attracts, and partly troubled by the further interrogation.

Making a silly face, Roderich pretends he doesn’t understand English or German and flees away, with the old Germans chasing after him.

“Play twinkle twinkle next time you pretentious fool!”

**Author's Note:**

> \- Roderich was playing Grandes études de Paganini, arranged by Liszt.  
> \- Adalbert was referring to Gaspard de la nuit by Maurice Ravel. It was considered as one of the most difficult pieces in the world (and probably incomprensible by music beginners).  
> \- Twinkle Twinkle Little Star by Mozart is actually a very challenging piece. Just saying.


End file.
